


If You're Thirsty Have A Drink, Just Not This One

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Overall Summary: a fanfiction in which Sidon slowly comes to realise how many people are thirsty for Link.Chapter summary: Sidon and Link take a trip to the Gerudo desert and come across a certain female (?) Hylian. (I’m bad at summaries. Sorry friends)
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Vilia

“-and then I said-ok what’s wrong?”

Sidon gave Link a confused look at the question.

“What do you mean dearest?”

“You’ve been acting way less enthusiastic lately. What’s bothering you,” Link asked, his expression revealing concern.

“Oh! Um… I wouldn’t want to concern you with my musings dear. What was it you were saying?”

Link gave Sidon a deadpan expression, presumably waiting for a better response.

Sidon wavered on whether to tell him what was wrong or not, but, deciding that he would rather not lie to his beloved, he confessed.

He sighed. “I’ve just… I’ve never gone far beyond the Domain. The closest I’ve come to travel is going to Luralin, and I can’t say that experience was particularly enjoyable,” Sidon confided, absently stroking the scar on the side of his head. “I’ve always wanted to explore this beautiful land in which we live, but my duty has always confined me to my kingdom.”

A sigh left Sidon’s lips as he pondered his misfortune. He was always expected to be the dutiful prince that his father wanted and his people deserved- to live up to his sister,

\- but Sidon wanted more. Travelling had always been an unreachable wish for him. He had always dreamt of exploring vast fields and climbing soaring mountains and traversing thick green forests, but could never act on those ambitions. He felt trapped in his own home.

Sidon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Link grinning at him. He held up his hands to sign something, but quickly lowered them, seemingly hesitant.

Appearing to have decided to speak his mind, Link held up his hands once more, “What if we traveled together,” Link asked with a hopeful glint in his eye.

Sidon smiled sadly. “Link, I already told you, I have duties-”

“What if we go to other regions as a means of establishing political bonds, kind of like a business trip? We go and we strengthen the Domains relationships with surrounding powers.”

Sidon blinked. “That…that could actually work.” Sidon thought about the possibility of experiencing more of Hyrule and getting to know more of the many cultural groups that inhabit the land. All he had to do was get his father to agree to let him go. After all, Link’s plan could actually benefit the Domain!

“I shall attempt to persuade my father tomorrow, though it might take some convincing.”

0_0_0_0_0_0

“Well that didn’t take much convincing at all,” Sidon noted, floating calmly in the waters of the East Reservoir Lake, Link sitting beside him on the crystalline platform.

“He knows you need the time away. He’s not without empathy, you know,” Link stated with a smirk as he kicked his feet in the calm, cool water.

“Yes, I know,” Sidon turned his face in the direction of the Domain, smiling to himself. He couldn’t believe his father agreed to an excursion like this; full permission to go wherever he pleased for two whole weeks- business trip excluded!

Link promised to show him everything: the stables, the cities, and towns, even interesting locations he crossed on his journey. Sidon very much looked forward to meeting some of the interesting characters Link mentioned. Tomorrow his journey with Link would begin.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would set out to the Gerudo desert with Link. He could feel the excitement rising in his chest and setting butterflies loose in his stomach.

Tomorrow…

He turned to his beloved wearing an expression of absolute elation.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his words projecting every bit of the gratitude he felt.

Link simply smiled and kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that for the majority of the night in comfortable, soothing silence.

0_0_0_0_0_0

If it weren’t for the Skeika slate’s warping technology, Sidon would have melted after taking just a few steps into the sweltering heat of the Gerudo desert. Even after drinking a chilly elixir it still felt like the harsh sun was drying out his scales.

“The elixir offers some heat resistance, but it’s cooler inside the walls. We just have to get you an outfit to fool the guards into letting you into the town,” Link signed. He promptly started walking in the direction of the Kara Kara Bazaar where he claimed he could find Sidon traditional Gerudo garments. Sidon followed, wiping the moisture from his forehead and dragging his feet through the loose sand.

“How are you moving so quickly? This sand is nearly impossible to traverse,” Sidon complained petulantly. Truly he was excited to be so far away from the Domain, but the horrid conditions of the desert seemed to sour his mood more than he liked. Link’s indifference certainly didn’t help matters.

He pointed to his boots and signed something.

“Sand boots. I got them from the snow boots guy. Didn’t I tell you?”

Sidon made a displeased face. Oh. THAT guy. Sidon remembered cutting off Link’s story about how he obtained his snow boots.

“You did not. Well, I certainly hope that’s not the man who will be supplying my clothing as well.”

Link snickered then simply shook his head.

Good. Sidon was not fond of that particular gentleman.

The pair made slow progress toward the bazaar thanks to Sidon’s short legs and once they arrived Link guided Sidon to the top of the lone sandstone building where a figure dressed in pink waited.

The figure waved enthusiastically.

“Link! I’m so glad to see you! It’s been a while,” the figure, who Sidon assumed to be female, pecked each of Link’s cheeks, though he imagined the veil she wore made the action difficult. “Have you come to consider my offer by any chance,” the woman winked at Link, who blushed and, instead of answering, went straight to asking for a set of Gerudo garb to purchase for Sidon. She didn’t even seem to notice Sidon’s presence until Link mentioned him.

Sidon thought on the woman’s previous question. Offer? What offer? What could she possibly offer the Hylian champion, other than clothing?

He was pulled from his thoughts when the woman called for him to try on the clothes, promising to turn away.

Sidon fitted them on, and the moment the silky fabric of the last article of the set touched his scales the intense warmth that had been bearing down on him lifted.

“EEEEEEEEE! You look adorable,” the woman squealed, “Isn’t the fabric so breathable. Aside from being fabulous, it really makes the desert heat a little bit more bearable.”

Sidon couldn’t help but agree. The material was light and loose and if Link looked as adorable as he did in his light blue set, Sidon was sure he looked adorable as well. The woman even noted how the orange of Sidon’s outfit paired well with his scales.

“Of course, you look adorable too Link dear! I can’t wait for you to stop by again! I could use some better company than from those sweaty men waiting bellow.”

With a wave and a promise to visit when he got the chance Link left the rooftop with Sidon in tow.

Sidon cleared his throat prompting Link to look at him.

“So… what exactly is this offer that that woman mentioned?”

“Oh! Um… well, she invited me to have dinner with her is all.”

“I see. And that’s all? Are you sure it wasn’t at all a request to be romantically involved,” Sidon questioned, his eyes narrowed, his suspicion only growing at Link’s unusually red blush, though that could’ve been caused by the glaring heat? He leaned closer to Link to look into his eyes.

“I don’t think that’s how that works, but sure, I guess it is.” Link shrugged.

Curious. Yet another individual pining for his beloved’s affection. Sidon was awfully perturbed by Link’s nonchalance towards the matter.

“…And you’re not at all put-off by her advances?”

Link seemed to think about that. “Not really. Vilia’s cool. Plus, she hooked us up with some very nice clothes.”

“Hmm, I suppose you are right,” Sidon said, slightly disgruntled with the response, but willing to drop the matter. “Your attitude toward this is still worrisome,” he said with finality.

Link laughed at that and they continued to make their way toward Gerudo Town, now able to enter the women-only city.


	2. Robsten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Link head on back to the bazaar. Sidon runs into a certain player rocking a blue shirt and an insatiable thirst for a certain little vai. (Sorry for the rubbish summary)

“I admit I had a wonderful time in Gerudo Town, but I still feel like being dishonest isn’t the way to go in making political ties,” Sidon said.

Link pouted. “But Riju knows the truth and, you said it yourself, you want to try the relaxing spar treatment,” Link complained. He’d wanted Sidon to spend the night in Gerudo Town instead of heading back to the bazaar inn, but Sidon felt bad for lying to the guards about his true identity. Buliara and Riju were the only people who knew his reason for making the journey. He intended to keep it that way, for obvious reasons, but he would keep up the pretense no longer.

“Don’t give me that look dearest. I’m sure the treatment is as relaxing as you say it is, but I’d rather have a clear conscience than a clear complexion.”

Link rolled his eyes but didn’t complain any further.

They left the town at noon and, once again, Sidon struggled through the boiling sand, grumbling all the way. He had refused Link’s offer to buy him a desert voe set because he felt that since the distribution of male clothing was illegal in the town it constituted as lying. He regretted that refusal the instant he removed his vai clothes and continued on toward the bazaar.

0_0_0_0_0_0

Once they reached the bazaar Link made a running start toward the oasis in the centre. He jumped into the water, executing a perfect dive and surfaced at length with his veil clinging to his face, his now-unbound hair cascading down his back and over his shoulders.

Link waved his hand, beckoning Sidon over. Sidon began making his way over to the pool but stopped short when he heard a whistle. He turned to his right to see two men resting by a fire.

That’s an odd place to be resting in a desert, Sidon thought.

One man was rather largely built and wore a pink shirt, the other was skinny and wore a blue shirt.

The skinny man in blue was revealed to be the source of the whistle, which Sidon realised was directed at Link, who seemed to notice but appeared to not be bothered by the gesture.

Why did he whistle? Was it because of Link’s perfect diving form? Maybe? Sidon was curious. The gesture was unfamiliar to him. The man was not whistling a tune as he initially thought. It was more like the sound one would elicit from a slide-whistle.

Sidon walked over to the young man.

“Excuse me. If I may ask, why are you whistling? I’m afraid I’m quite unpracticed in Hylian gestures,” Sidon asked, trying not to sound too demanding.

The man pointed at Link who was floating idly in the water.

“You see that girl over there?” Sidon suppressed a chuckle at the question. He nodded, trying to hide his smirk but the man’s next words erased all mirth from his features. “She’s a real babe isn’t she?”

Sidon blanched. “I beg your pardon,” he asked appalled, failing to keep his voice from pitching.

“She’s pretty cute, don’t you think?” He looked at Sidon expectantly, waiting for an answer. When none came he continued. “The only reason guys make the trip to the Gerudo desert is to meet girls. I mean- a city full of ladies? What more could you ask for?” The stranger didn’t seem like the ladies-man he probably thought he was, but he was certainly arrogant enough to attempt the part. He stared at Link a while longer then continued, “After all a Gerudo’s only purpose is to bread. If they don’t their race will die out. That makes them easy. Ever since the calamity Hylian’s haven’t been much different. I wasn’t planning on seeing her here again, but I guess dreams do come true.” He sighed. “ So what I’m trying to say is that one-” he pointed at Link, “-is all mine.”

Hylia couldn’t have restrained him once those words left the skinny man’s mouth. Sidon hefted his huge fist and punched the man square in the face. He went flying into the tent behind him, all the while Sidon fumed with rage.

Link, who had been watching from the pool gaped at what he saw. He stood in the water unmoving, his eyebrows raised.

After a few deep, angry breaths Sidon realised what he had done. He ran over to the pool and jumped in, causing a huge splash. He sank to the bottom and sat there, just sat and waited until nightfall.

0_0_0_0_0_0

“I’m still embarrassed,” Sidon said as Link positively died laughing. He’d finished telling him the story and for some reason, his beloved found it awfully funny. “This isn’t how a prince should conduct himself. I’ve made a mockery of myself and the Zora!” Sidon sulked and leaned on his arms, his feet kicking in the cool water. He felt humiliated. This could sever any bond he’d formed with the Gerudo.

Link’s laughter finally died down to a chuckle. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked deeply into Sidon’s golden ones. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Sidon sighed. “I’m afraid it’s too late for that dearest.”

“Ok no. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” He booped Sidon’s nose. “Whatever mistakes you’ve made, I’ve made worse. However embarrassed you feel, I’ve felt worse. And guess what I’m still alive, I’m still the respected Hylian champion.” He puffed out his chest as if to underline his point before he continued, “Trust me if anything Riju would applaud you for having the guts to teach that guy some manners. Hylia knows somebody had to.”

Sidon couldn’t help smiling. Link knew how to make people feel better; that was one of the reasons he loved him so much. Though he hoped Link was right about his relationship with the Gerudo being spared. He wouldn’t want this entire journey to be all for naught.

Something came to Sidon’s mind as they sat together by the pool. “I have a question.” Link perked up and looked on intently. “Just how many people are captivated by you, dearest?”

At that Link got up and walked away, but not before Sidon caught the mischievous smirk on his face.

“Link? Did I say something wrong? Come back-” Sidon called out lifting himself from the pool. Link started running, but Sidon gave chase, “- you didn’t answer my question!”

Link’s giggles grew louder the longer the chase went on, Sidon demanding an answer.

He didn’t get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pathetically short chapter. My sincerest apologies. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much I could think of when it came to Robsten.
> 
> I had only written one sentence for him originally, but I settled on arrogant jerkwad in place of a nervous goof.
> 
> I hope this is good enough for you guys despite the length. Thank you for reading!


	3. Zumi & Rola

A blue force engulfed the pair of travelers and before Sidon could comprehend the bizarre weightlessness he felt he and Link were deposited onto the platform of Monya Toma shrine a little ways away from Serenne stable.

Prince Sidon took an unsteady step off of the dais and took in the vista; a declining hill with sparse trees dotting the area, the stable below and little ways to the right. Link hopped down next to him and pulled out two shields from his slate. Sidon was curious.

“Pardon if I’m being foolish Beloved, but what are those for,” Sidon said, pointing at the shields in Link’s hands.

Link didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he gave Sidon one of the shields and placed his own on the ground facing down. He then brought up his hands to answer Sidon’s question.

‘They’re for shield surfing,’ he signed with a devilish smirk. Sidon looked horrified, yet eager. He’d never done anything as daring as shield surfing and was excited to try it. But there was also a reason for staying away; it was an awfully dangerous activity. 'Don’t look so nervous. It will be fun. I promise,’ Link signed, excitement written plain as day on his face.

Sidon tried to keep quiet about the last time Link promised something would be fun. He still couldn’t look at Hylian rice without gagging. He decided to entertain Link’s enthusiasm for a while.

“A-alright Dearest. I trust you, somewhat” Sidon said, whispering that last word to himself. “As long as you return me in one piece to my father.”

Link waved his hand dismissively and nodded. The gesture seemed like it was out of annoyance, but Link had a smile on his face which said otherwise.

He showed Sidon how to adjust his stance on the shield before he whizzed off toward the stable at a great speed.

Sidon tried to keep up, but his delayed start left him metres behind Link, traveling at a pathetically slow, stuttered pace due to his inexperience. When he finally reached the bottom he failed to slow his momentum and rammed straight into the fence, pivoting over by his abdomen and ramming his face hard into the fence and flipping all the way over until he landed painfully on his back

Link failed miserably to keep his composure and burst out laughing so hard that tears pricked at his eyes.

Sidon sat up shakily and glared intensely at Link, though without much anger. He got to his feet and walked over to Link, who was still killing himself laughing. He lifted Link’s head up by his chin with one claw and looked straight into his eyes. Link stopped laughing but had a slight, almost imperceptible smile on his face. “That,” he said with false venom, “was not fun.”

Link snorted and once again started laughing, nearly falling on his back due to Sidon’s attempt at being intimidating. Sidon immediately gave up the pretense and started laughing as well, tackling Link to the ground and lying down next to him, both of them cracking up at what they had experienced.

After the pair calmed down they headed to the stable to take out two of Link’s most beloved horses. Before they reached the counter a tall blonde girl trotted over to them. She stopped in front of Link, a hair’s breadth away from his face.

“Hey, Link! Here for a visit,” she moved away from him and giggled to herself and whispered behind her hand, “You should probably stay here forever just to be safe,” she giggled again.

Sidon strained to hear, but when he did he was appalled.

The gall of this woman!

“I beg your pardon?”

“What,” she asked carelessly.

Sidon realised his tone was a bit harsher than he intended but he didn’t change it. He huffed. “N-never mind,” he said, though with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Link probably didn’t even hear what she said… or maybe he did and was just thinking over her offer!

Sidon fumed. He did not find this girl very endearing at all given her disregard for other patrons and her blunt nature.

“Excuse me, but we have more important business to attend to,” Sidon said putting his hands on Link’s shoulders and ushering him away from the girl.

Who does that girl think she is? Stay here forever? What kind of fool’s question-

Sidon’s train of thought was interrupted by the girl calling out to them.

“H-hey! Wait,” she began and ran after them. “Who even are you? I was talking to Link,” she said angrily.

Sidon turned around sharply, “I am Sidon, the Zora Price.” He folded his arms and Link just stared at the rivals, dumbfounded.

She scoffed. “Oh yeah. And I’m Zumi, the stable queen,” the girl said undeterred. “I’m not buying your little act fish boy.”

Link stepped between the two people who were getting dangerously close to each other the louder they argued. Link spread his arms, separating the warring people. When he was sure they wouldn’t continue he began signing, “Enough, the two of you. Sidon,” he turned to the prince, “you are a prince, conduct yourself accordingly. Zumi,” he turned to Zumi, “How dare you treat a prince with such disrespect. I’m disappointed in both of you,” Link said taking turns to look each of them in the eyes. When they both looked rightfully ashamed Link dropped his scolding attitude and put on a smile. “Well! Now that that’s sorted, Sidon and I are going to saddle up. See you later Zumi,” Link picked up Sidon’s hand and darted for the counter. Zumi just stood there in shock then huffed and walked away angrily.

Once Link selected their horse he introduced Sidon to his stallion.“This is Price,” Link signed, gesturing to the pure white horse he offered to Sidon, “He’s a descendant of Princess Zelda’s horse from 100 years ago. I think he’ll take to you nicely considering the shared title,” Link snickered.

Sidon accepted his horse and petted the creature’s flank. He wondered about Link’s chosen steed; a mare with a stunning white main contrasted against her brown body. She had white fur on her legs that looked adorably like she was wearing socks. “And your horse Dearest?”

“This is Epona,” Link stated with a sweet smile gracing his features, “The horse of Legend. She was meant for me apparently, and I can understand why,” Link said in almost a dreamy state as he reminisced. He petted his horse lovingly and fed her a swift carrot. He gave the other carrot to Sidon to give to his horse to help Prince trust Sidon before instructing him to climb on.

With much difficulty, and a lot of help from Link and the stable keep, Sidon was situated in his saddle and ready to go.

“We’ll take the scenic route; it’s also the shortest route to Rito Village. We should get there in a few hours if monsters don’t bother us on the way. If that’s the case it might a whole day. Don’t worry though. I took care of all the monsters en route after the last blood moon so there shouldn’t be any trouble,” Link signed.

Sidon was grateful that they wouldn’t have to account for monster attacks, but he was still on guard nonetheless.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Rito Village, the village in the sky, looked stunning from Rito Stable stable.

Sidon and Link boarded their horses and prepared for a long, boring meeting with the village elder.

They made their way across the three bridges connecting Rito Village to the mainland. When they arrived they made a beeline to the hut situated at the very top of the impeccably built structure against the monolith.

Once at the top the pair greeted the elder with the due respect and introduced the reason for their visit; building alliances for the benefit of both parties.

The elder was delighted at the proposal and allowed the Prince and the Hero to plead their case.

A proper meeting with the village council was agreed upon to solidify their new alliances.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Sidon breathed a long sigh of relief once the meeting was over. He’d always hated long meetings with council members (everyone disagreeing with everyone, long, unnecessary tangents, and, worst of all, making arrangements).

A break was needed, desperately. But, damn was it freezing.“

"Beloved, do you perhaps know where I could acquire some warm clothes?”

Link was wearing his snowquil outfit but had completely forgotten about Sidon. “I’m so sorry! I totally forgot.” He hurriedly apologised. “There’s a clothing store you can go to. It’s called Brazen Beak. I’ll take you there.”

Once there Sidon bought himself the same snowquil outfit Link wore, save for the headdress, as Sidon didn’t have any hair to tie the ribbons around. Instead, he borrowed Link’s Ruby Circlet that he bought in Gerudo Town.

“Now that I’m warm Dearest, is there anything recreational you’d like to do during our stay?”

Link thought for a moment before responding with an eager nod. “I want to go shooting at the flight range. It’s just by those mountains over there,” he said pointing at a distant mountain range.

“Over yonder? That seems a bit far wouldn’t you say?”

Link shook his head and brought out his slate, an indication that there was a shrine situated near the location of interest. He tapped the tablet a few times and before Sidon could protest they were being transported to the Flight Range via strange harnessed technological energy.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

When Sidon and Link climbed the ladder up to the small stilted hideout a white Rito was sitting next to a fire with a hatchling.

“Ah Link, it’s good to see ya. How’ve you been?”

“Link,” Tulin exclaimed excitedly.

“Hi Teba, hey Tulin. It’s going great. This is Sidon,” Link gestures to the Zora and sat down next to the Rito.

“So what are you doing here. It’s been a while. Come to test your skills?” Link nodded. Sidon had been meaning to see Link’s archery skills in action. “Well, you’re in luck. Tulin’s been looking for a teacher. Care to help him brush up on his technique?” Tulin nodded excitedly from his place at the fire.

“Sure thing, Teba.” Link grabbed a bow and quiver from his slate and nocked an arrow. “Ready Tulin?”

“Ready,” the little hatchling called out.

The two archers made their way to the platform. Link drew his paraglider and Tulin spread his wings, and the pair took to the sky.

Link adjusted Tulin’s grip while flying next to him, his quiver hanging by his hip and his bow held between his right hand’s thumb and index finger while he held onto the paraglider. Link let go of the paraglider, the object disappearing into blue light and Link loosed and arrow, nailing a target in the bullseye. The paraglider promptly reappeared in Link’s hand and he continued to make adjustments to Tulin’s hold of the bow and his aim.

Sidon was flawed by Link’s mastery. He continued to do this for two hours, showing Tulin examples until his arrow supply ran out and he finally returned to the platform.

“Well Teba, it’s been fun but I gotta restock,” Link signed with a smile.

“I get it. Thanks for the lesson. I’ll see you next time-”

“Yeah! Thanks Link,” Tulin interrupted as he gave Link a crushing hug. Link returned it and the two went on their way.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

“There are no arrows stocked in the market. We’ll have to go elsewhere,” Sidon stated.

“Yeah. We could make our way to Kakariko Village to talk with Impa. While we’re there I can buy some arrows. Ready for round four of Warp Travel,” Link asked with a smirk.

Sidon swallowed hard then nodded.

Link held out his hand for Sidon to hold and Sidon took it. As Link pressed the button to activate the warp feature Sidon leaned down and laid a small kiss on his beloved’s forehead to remind himself that he was safe.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Sidon stumbled gracelessly off the platform. His stomach did a somersault in his abdomen and he deeply regretted his decision to travel all around Hyrule.

Link snorted at Sidon’s misfortune and walked over to him. He mocking kissed Sidon’s hand in a motherly action to 'kiss it better’.

Sidon retracted his hand and started down the hill. Link followed.

Once they were down they made their way to The Curious Quiver. Sidon thought the name was a bit strange until he saw the owner; a woman, dark of complexion, with dark hair and a creepily enthusiastic smile. She spotted Link as he walked in and waved him over.

“Link! You’re back- I-I mean welcome to The Curios Quiver.”

Link waved at the woman, “Hi Rola, what’s your variety look like?”

“Oh, um, mostly fire arrows. Why? Interested in renewing our little challenge,” Rola asked with a not-very-subtle wink.

Sidon, once again, for the second time that day, was appalled by a woman’s bluntness and audacity. Not only did she completely ignore him, but she was also actively flirting with his lover!

How dreadfully rude.

“I’m sure my beloved has business to attend to with me,” Sidon put emphasis on the word 'beloved’ when he spoke to make sure this 'Rola’ didn’t mistake their relationship as that of friends.

'What was this 'challenge’ anyway, Sidon wondered.

Judging from the way the woman said it and then winked it sounded awfully risqué. That definitely did not calm Sidon’s nerves.

As Link bought his arrows Sidon grumbled audibly to himself. Link giggled at that.

The pair walked out of the shop, Sidon forcing his hand into Link’s as a display of ownership to his 'challenger’.

Link couldn’t contain his laughter for the second time that day and burst out laughing at Sidon’s jealously. “Ok tough guy, what was that about,” he asked, although he already had a very obvious clue.

“Hng, it’s just, why do so many people in this goddess-forsaken land want you so badly? I mean- I completely understand, but since you fail to make this relationship public, they take the liberty to assert themselves and 'make their move’ as people say. Why don’t you stop them,” Sidon complained.

Link just stared at him, a softness in his features. He smiled lightly.“Because I love you, and that cannot be changed. No matter how many people push themselves on me they cannot change how I feel about you. I don’t stop them because I know that they know that too; they can see it in the way I look at you because when I see you I see the most amazing, caring, and kind person I’ve ever met. You don’t have to worry because that will never change.”

Sidon and Link just stood there at the goddess statue, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“And because I like seeing you get jealous,” Link signed and ran to Impa’s house.

“Wha- hey!” Sidon began running after Link. “That’s not very kind of you, Beloved.”

The pair barged into Impa’s lodging and Sidon unwittingly tackled Link to the ground and they tumbled forward.

“Zora Prince, Hylian Champion,” Impa said and the hero and prince promptly looked up at her. “I believe you have come to make a proposal. Am I correct?”


End file.
